Cameron Ishihara
Cameron Ishihara is the Hexagon Force Blue Ranger and the first female blue ranger in the series. She serves as the brains of the group. Appearance Cameron is seen wearing a light blue dress during singing rehearsals. At Hexagon, she wears a light blue and black uniform with a dolphin symbol on it. Cameron has short curly black hair and puts in electric blue highlights in it. Character History Cameron is a native of Japan who came to the United States with her mother and two cousins, Maiko and Midori. She had passions in singing and had gone to music school. Cameron was recruited to be the Hexagon Blue Ranger after being able to fend off the Kelzaks and Tengas. Originally, she didn't get along with Patrick deeming him unworthy of being a leader due to his reckless nature. Cameron later accepted him as her best friend, Krista, joined the group. Sometime in to her tenure as a ranger, Cameron, Patrick and Krista came across three rival rangers whom mistrust them because of an association with Hexagon whom they believe is corrupted in itself. At Kelly's Sports Store, she meets Hunter and asks him what he, Blake and Addison meant about Hexagon. He refuses to disclose information in why they're trying to dismantle it. Before leaving, Hunter mentions to Cameron to investigate on Hexagon's mentor, Tommy's past if she wants to know the truth. One night when Tommy Oliver is away for another meeting, Cameron snuck into his office to dig into his past. When she learns what his past was like beginning as Rita's servant and how he was able to break away, Cameron was relieved. Soon her relief turned to fear after she learns how much he's really dragging Hexagon into a devoid world of destruction. Cameron took the files and made copies of it. The next day when she meets with Krista and Patrick in an undisclosed location, Cameron showed them the files that she has learned from one of the few meetings with Hunter. Patrick and Krista were both in disbelief about this, but it was only the tip of the iceberg as they saw clones of the Hexagon Ranger powers being made. Realizing that they had been lied to, Cameron along with Patrick and Krista sought out one person who can help them out to unite both them and the Thunder Team against Tommy. Finding Jason Years after being a Ranger, Jason has been living a nomadic lifestyle in a motorhome style mobile command center of his own. He discovers Cameron, Patrick and Krista coming to him seeking help. Jason takes them in his mobile command center and drives off with them in tow. Heading to an abandoned location underneath the former Command Center, Jason seals off the entrance to ensure that no one from Hexagon can find them. Inside, he introduces Cameron and her friends to Billy Cranston, a former MMPR blue ranger who had been secretly helping him try to stop Tommy. She learns that both Jason and Billy helped him form Hexagon as a new wave of Rangers to protect Earth from future threats. For the first few months, they were able to hold on to the legacy of Zordon and the rangers that followed. One day everything changed for the worst, Jason and Billy had discovered overtime that Tommy had become more corrupt and there were still traces of evil within him. Fearful, they were able to take the Crimson, Navy, Green and Pink powers to the Phantom Ranger for protection. However, Jason and Billy failed to claim the Red, Blue and Yellow powers that lead to Cameron and the others finding him. Upon hearing more about Hexagon's past and the former Rangers were in hiding, Cameron, Patrick and Krista decided to help them out. The Phantom Ranger soon showed up alongside with the Thunder Rangers and told the three that now isn't the good time to unite the team yet. They still need more time to hold Hexagon off and asks Cameron and the others to give their morphers to Billy. Once they gave their morphers up, he got to work to readjust them and override the security systems to ensure that Tommy never has a hold on them again. While waiting inside the mobile command center, Hunter apologized to Cameron and admitted the Thunder team needed to stop Hexagon for that reason. She asked him why he didn't tell her about seeking Jason's help when they talked back in Kelly's. Blake tells her that he, Hunter and Addison were trying to protect the rangers because they had been aware of Hexagon's corruption for months. Addison also revealed that the Phantom Ranger is Zordon's son and had been helping the two former rangers stop Hexagon. In order for them to do so, they needed to recruit her and the Trejo brothers to ensure that. Cameron noticed Jason pulling out a green morpher from his pocket and debating whether to find a worthy individual or return as a Ranger and assist in dismantling Hexagon for good. She convinces him to return to battle to help them out because he and Billy knew what Tommy is like inside. After the war, Cameron continued going to music school in the United States Trivia *Cameron is the first female blue ranger in this series. She is followed by Madison, Iris, and Sara. *Like her sentai counterpart, she likes to sing. However unlike Nanami, Cameron doesn't have an overbearing manager. Category:LadyNeko Category:Power Rangers: Hexagon Force Category:Female Blue Ranger